Deeper Than Blood
by WeirdoxBee
Summary: When tragic events cause Merlin to fall into a state of shock, will his friends be able to help him recover? Realizations will be made and family discovered... Worried Arthur, knights, and Gwen. Family/Friendship fluff. Rating is to be safe.
1. Part 1

**'Ello people's of the galaxy! I'm so glad you took the time to read this, and I give my thanks to you all. I also gift you with a virtual cookie (whatever kind you want)!**

**This fic will eventually have two parts, possibly three. This is the first one, obviously :p I hope you read them all and enjoy. **

**Please review - pretty please with a cherry on top, sprinkles, and oreo's on the side! I love hearing what people have to say, and constructive criticism is always welcome. It gives me a chance to improve my writing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin - If I did, there would be a season six! :(**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling! I hope you like what I have written! See you later!**

* * *

Merlin had been in a fairly good mood that morning. How could he _not _be in a good mood?

There had been no magical threat toward Camelot in some time. Morgana hadn't been seen or heard of in months and things were calm and peaceful for a change. Merlin was surprised with the lack of monsters or evil kings with a grudge who wanted Arthur dead. The warlock felt as though he was receiving a well earned break. Not only that, but it had been nearly three months since Arthur found out about his magic. Three months since being accepted. Although, magic was still outlawed, because there was only so much the king could do without causing an uproar, things were better. Not only for him, but for all other people who possessed magical ability. So he was happy. Happier than he had been in a long while.

He remained happy even when the day began with Arthur towering over him. The light coming in from his window softly touched the kings skin, making him glow. On any other occasion, the scene would have been god-like, perfect, a moment that deserved a painting in its honor. However, on _this _occasion, it only made the blonde, muscular man, look even more frightening to his servant. Even if Merlin could take down the king in less than one blow, Arthur's wraith was something he did not enjoy in the mornings.

"Get up, idiot!" Arthur said, "I know you have a record for being late, but this, _Merlin_, is pathetic! I was suppose to be woken up two hours ago!"

"Prat!" Merlin shot back from underneath his blankets.

"I'm the _king_, Merlin. How many times must I remind you?" Arthur sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He shouldn't have to deal with his bumbling servant when he had other things to do. More important things to do. It wasn't his job to wake Merlin up in the mornings. In fact, it was suppose to be the other way around.

"Sorry," Merlin apologized while lifting himself up, "I just can't seem to ever remember that you're not only a prat, but a royal one too. It's probably due to the fact that you act like a cabbage-head most of the time!"

"Shut up, Merlin! I want you in my chambers in twenty minutes!" Arthur said before leaving the small room in a fit. Merlin simply shook his head.

[~_~]BREAK[~_~]

Merlin's morning continued as he walked out of the physician chambers. With a slice of warm bread placed firmly between his teeth, the warlock finished tying his neckerchief as he walked down the corridors of the castle.

It was a sunny day. One that heated up the rooms and left the courtyard burning. Many people wore their sleeves rolled up and many of the maidservants left their hair tied in buns or braided down their backs. Merlin, himself, left his usual brown jacket laying on his bed. His blue tunic was thin, but due to the heat, he too, pushed the long, baggy sleeves of it up to his elbows. However, even in this temperature, the cloth around Merlin's neck stayed.

Gwaine passed him as he was walking to the kitchens to fetch Arthur's breakfast. The dark haired knight was in his chain-mail and looked as if he were boiling. Merlin thought the only reason the man had a smile on his face was because he was eating an apple.

"Merlin, my friend, how would you like to join me in the tavern later?" Gwaine asked before taking another bite of the red fruit in his hand.

"Not today, Gwaine." Merlin answered immediately. He knew how Gwaine's tavern adventures normally panned out. Even if the warlock never actually drank anything, he knew he would end up being responsible for any mess that his friend would possibly cause.

"No? Have it your way, more tankards for me, I suppose!" Gwaine said with a grin.

"Don't get into too much trouble, now. Remember what happened last time. I would really prefer to polish only Arthur's boots, if you don't mind." Merlin chuckled. Gwaine joined in to the laughter before they both began walking away.

The knight stopped suddenly.

"Speaking of Arthur, do you think you could ask him something for us?" The older man asked.

Merlin turned around to face him again.

"First of all - who is _us_? And why can't you ask him yourself?" Merlin questioned with a raised eyebrow. Gwaine had to tuck his comment away about how Merlin had been spending too much time with Gaius.

"Us, being Leon, Percy, and Elyan. The reason we want _you _to ask is that he is more likely to say yes to his younger brother instead of his of his older ones." Gwaine said with a smirk.

"Brothers?" Merlin looked at the knight with a bit of concern, "have you already been to the tavern today?"

"No. Well, yes - but that isn't the point! It was just an idea that came to me a while back. The knights of the round-table, Arthur, and you - we're like brothers. One, small, messed up family, we are!" Gwaine told the warlock.

"_Right_..." Merlin drawled, then continued, "so, what is this question?"

"We were wondering if we could put off training today. The heat is killing us just walking around in this," Gwaine gestured to his attire. The chain-mail looked like it would burn someones skin if it came in contact.

"Alright, I'll ask. I was just getting his breakfast... His breakfast! I'm going to be late! Again!" Merlin realized and took off running. Gwaine shrugged and then smiled at his apple before taking another bite.

[~_~]BREAK[~_~]

Merlin ran into the kings chambers, almost tripping on his own feet and dropping the platter of food he was carrying onto the floor. Gwen was standing by the window gazing down at the courtyard. Her hair was braided, and the lovely blue gown she was wearing was thin. If it weren't for the gold trim on the dress, or the expensive earrings, Guinevere could have passed as a servant again.

She turned around when Merlin came barging in.

"Hello, Merlin!" She said with a gentle smile.

"Good morning, Gwe-um-your highness." Merlin responded.

"Oh, stop it, Merlin, you know how much I hate the formalities. When we're alone or with friends, you can just call me Gwen." She said as she moved over to the table next to the raven haired servant.

"Sorry, its just, you are the queen now..." The warlock said while placing the food onto the table.

"I may be queen but that doesn't mean we can no longer be friends. In fact, I consider you my best friend, Merlin, and nothing will ever change that." Guinevere told him honestly.

"And you are mine," Merlin grinned, and he continued grinning at his friend until being suddenly struck on the back head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He asked and then rubbed his head where he had just been smacked by a gloved hand.

"That, _Merlin_, was for being late. Again. By fifteen minutes, might I add!" Arthur said heatedly, although there was no real anger or malice in his tone of voice. _  
_

"Sorry, _sire_. I wouldn't have been late if one of your knights hadn't stopped me to - uh - ask me to ask you a question!" Merlin defended himself as he made his way over to the window.

Arthur gave Gwen a peck on the cheek before seating himself at the table.

"Which knight, and what sort of question?" The king asked before biting a sausage off of the silver fork in his hand.

"Gwaine -" Merlin began.

"Gwaine?" Arthur interrupted, "this should be good!"

"As I was saying - Gwaine wanted me to ask you, not only for himself but for all the knights, if you could put off training." The servant finally told him.

"Why didn't they ask me themselves?" The blonde asked.

"Something about brothers." Mumbled Merlin, and Gwen looked at him curiously.

"Brothers? Whatever do you mean by that?" Gwen inquired.

"Oh, nothing." Merlin responded, barely paying attention. His gaze was upon the court yard, in which, he saw Gaius slowly and tiredly walking towards the physicians chambers. His eyes were red-rimmed and were a clear sign that he had been crying. _'Why would Gaius cry?' _Merlin wondered.

"Would you mind if I quickly went to see Gaius. He looks troubled..." Merlin abruptly asked the royals.

"Of course," Gwen said hastily before Arthur could intervene. She could see the worry in Merlin's eyes. The king let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sure I can handle another half an hour without your pathetic retorts. Go along. I think I _will_ put off training today, anyway, so you won't be required to help with that." Arthur finally added, he too, noticing the troubled looks that Merlin was casting out the window.

"Thanks." Merlin said to the both of them before exiting the large chambers.

[~_~]BREAK[~_~]

Merlin sprinted down the hallways and ignored the odd looks he was receiving from servants and nobles alike. There was something wrong with Gaius, he could see it, and truth be told, the warlock was worried for his guardian. The court physician had become Merlin's father figure, his guide, his teacher, and helped keep him standing when he felt as though his legs couldn't take the weight of his destiny anymore.

When he reached the herb scented chambers, Gaius was sitting at his desk. The wooden surface was piled high with books and Merlin could only see a bit of white hair behind them notifying him that the elderly man was actually there.

"Gaius? Are you alright?" Merlin asked with concern masking his tone.

Gaius stood shakily and walked around the desk with a tiring sigh. He looked weary and ten times older than he was a mere hour earlier.

"I'm sorry, m'boy... I just received a letter from Ealdor..." The physician said hesitantly.

"What do you mean? Is my mother in trouble? What's going on, Gaius?" The raven haired boy questioned frantically, worry for his mother taking over his senses.

"Here..." Gaius shakily held out the letter and Merlin grabbed it with a spark of fear appearing in the pit of his stomach. The warlock unfolded the worn paper and ran his eyes over the black ink.

_Dear, Merlin and Gaius. _

_I am terribly sorry to be the barer of such bad news. However, you must know. _

_Hunith has passed away... She was ill, fighting a fever, and didn't have the strength to last through the night. _

_I was with her as she drew her last breaths, and she wanted me to tell you she loved you both. Gaius, you were her older brother, her friend, her support, there is, truly, nothing more to be said. _

_Merlin... You were her treasure and she loved you more than anything. She asked me to make sure you knew how proud she was of you and that she didn't want you to blame yourself. She knew you all too well..._

_The funeral was lovely. She's buried nearby the creek you and William use to play nearby when you were young boys. It's a beautiful spot, and I know she would love the flowers that are growing there. _

_I hope you visit soon. I will keep tending to the house until you decide on what you wish to have done with it. I'm so sorry for your loss. May the gods protect you._

_With love, Marie._

The letter slipped from Merlin's grasp, drifting slowly to the ground like a leaf in the fall season. His eyes watered as tears threatened to pool over and run down his cheeks. He crumpled onto the floor, his body falling into a state of shock, not listening to anything around him.

"Merlin?!" Gaius knelt and cupped his surrogate son's face within his wrinkled hands, "Merlin, I'm sorry my boy, but you must snap out of it."

However nothing the physician did would bring the warlock back into reality. The young man actually seemed to get worse and started shaking. So, Gaius decided it was time to take drastic measures. He grabbed the letter off the floor, so carefully you would have though the parchment was a prized artifact, and then he made his way out the door. Even with his old bones creaking in protest, Gaius' pace was quick as he headed toward the kings chambers.

Although the two were _very _unlikely to admit it, everyone knew that Arthur and Merlin were best friends. In fact, there were times in which they were no longer friends, let alone master and servant. No, in those moments, they were brothers, and it was clear for everyone to see. The more Gaius thought about it, it wasn't just Arthur either, but also all of the round-table knights as well as Guinevere. They were one big family of brothers and a sister, united together through a bond almost deeper than blood. The chain that wrapped itself around the connection they called friendship, was practically unbreakable. It was this knowledge that lead Gaius to believe, that although Merlin had just lost his mother, he still had a family. More of a family, in fact, than friends.

The physician knocked politely on the door, unlike his ward would do, and entered when a voice called from inside, beckoning him to enter. Arthur was sitting at the table with an empty silver plate in front of him, while Gwen was moving flowers around within a vase trying to make them look better.

"Gaius? Did Merlin catch you? That idiot left looking quite concerned for your well-being. I hope it wasn't another excuse to slack off again." Arthur said while pushing the wooden chair back and lifting himself into a standing position.

"Of course it wasn't an excuse. Merlin look genuinely worried." Gwen defended her friend, then added as an afterthought, "speaking of which, are you alright, Gaius?"

"I'm afraid it is not I we should be worried about..." Gaius told them with a sad edge to his voice.

"Whatever do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"It's Merlin, sire. I received this letter this morning after he left to tend to you. I was distraught to say the least, but when Merlin read it, he couldn't take the shock." Gaius explained while handing them the paper which was, once again, folded.

Gwen took it first, opening it and reading over the terrible words. She placed a hand over her mouth and gasped before a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Arthur was truly concerned now.

"No, not her... Anyone but her..." Gwen whispered disbelievingly.

"What's happened?" The king questioned. His wife handed the letter to him so he could see for himself, and shortly after, he was denying just as much as Guinevere had been.

Gwen couldn't believe it. Hunith, the woman who was so kind and generous as to give her a place to live and food to eat, was dead. They had become good friends in the period of time that she had been banished, and had come to love Hunith in a similar way to how she loved her own mother, long ago.

Arthur was drenched in a kind of sadness that he didn't believe he had ever felt before. Hunith had become the closest thing _he _ever had to a mother. The woman had gotten close to all of them, especially after they found out about Merlin's magic. She came to Camelot to introduce herself to the group of friends who accepted her son, and in that time, became a type of mother figure to all of them.

[~_~]BREAK[~_~]

**Two months ago...**

The round-table knights were gathered in the council chambers with Gaius and Gwen awaiting the arrival of someone they had all been dying to meet.

Arthur and Merlin had left Camelot four days prior to get the warlocks mother and bring her back with them. Gwaine practically begged that Merlin introduce her to all of them, and finally, at the last minute, the raven haired man complied by saying he would try and convince his mother to return with them. The whole point of the trip was to simply tell Hunith about the acceptance of Merlin's magic, but Gwen wanted to see her again terribly, Gaius hadn't talked to his sister in person for what seemed like ages, and none of the knights had ever actually met the woman. So bringing her to Camelot was almost a requirement, in a way.

The men, all dressed in their chain-mail, were chatting when a sudden, joyful shriek made them turn around. Gwen, forgetting all mannerism that came with being queen, ran into the open arms of a woman standing in the entrance of the room. Merlin and Arthur were behind them, smiling like maniacs, and the knights knew that it must have meant the kind woman being embraced by Guinevere, was, in fact, the wonderful Hunith.

"Hunith," Gwen said while keeping her arms wrapped securely around the woman's small frame, "I have missed you so much!"

"I have missed you to, my dear... Oh, and your queen now," Hunith told Guinevere while pulling back to get a good look at her, "Merlin told me, but I hardly believed it. You're lovely!"

Gwen smiled and gave her thanks for the compliment. Then Gaius stepped forward and was the next one to pull Hunith into a hug.

"It's been far too long! I have missed you during these many years." The physician said fondly.

"It has, I wish I had the time to visit you and Merlin more often," the country woman agreed before whispering in his ear, "thank you for taking care of my boy."

Gaius gave her a smile and was about to respond before he was interrupted by a certain, wavy, dark haired knight walking up and giving Hunith one of his signature grins.

"It's a pleasure to meet the mother of my best friend, at last." Gwaine said and everyone in the room was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice. It was so unlike him.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine, Sir Gwaine. I've been waiting a long while to finally meet Merlin's friends, and to know you've accepted him... It means the world." She told him, but Merlin knew that what she said was directed towards everyone in the room.

"How did you know my name? You don't have magic as well, do you?" Gwaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hunith let out an actual laugh. A sweet, loving laugh that seemed to put a smile on everyone's faces.

"No, I only know because Merlin has sent many letters telling me about all of you, and I knew who you were immediately." She admitted.

"Oh really? How?" Gwaine questioned with a look of amusement on his face.

Hunith leaned in and whispered loudly, "you smell like the inside of a tavern."

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, Gwaine included.

"How do you know what a tavern smells like?" Merlin asked suddenly, with a smile on his face that Hunith hadn't seen from him in a long time.

"I have been around a bit myself, Merlin! I haven't always been a peaceful farming woman. We were all teenagers once upon a time." She said.

"Merlin, mate, I love your mother already!" Gwaine announced.

She was there for an entire week, allowing the knights to show her many different areas in Camelot, helping Gaius, and spending time with her son. Many days they all dragged her to the training grounds so she could watch them practice. Hunith was practically a mother hen when Percival sprained his wrist. She fussed over him for hours and the giant teddy bear didn't have the courage to deny her help. It was one hell of a sight - watching the tiny woman tending to the tall, muscle of a man.

Elyan and Gwen, on her third day at Camelot, went with her to pick berries and herbs in the forest. It was the first time in a long time the two siblings knew what it felt like to have a mother again.

Leon was the one to show her around the castle, and during so, she allowed him to relax and was able to see the childish side to the knight.

There was also many times during her stay when Gwen took her to the market. They purchased various different fabrics for Hunith to bring home to Ealdor. The queen even offered to make dresses for the little girls of the village.

Gwaine would simply sit with the warlocks mother in the physicians chambers or out in the courtyard and tell her his many stories - mostly tavern related. Everyone was awestruck at how she just listened to him go on and on. Arthur was starting to wonder if the woman simply tuned him out. If that were the case, he knew that he definitely need her to teach him how.

At dinner time, they all sat together, the king urging her to tell stories of Merlin's embarrassing childhood. The tales caused many laughs and a lot of blushing coming from Merlin's direction.

Arthur got to spend most of his time with Hunith during her fifth day there. He and the knights had been out on patrol and bandits attacked, one of them shooting him in the leg with an arrow. After being confined to his bed, Hunith decided to visit him. She talked to him for a good two hours before he shut his eyes and let his head loll to the side. Thinking he was asleep, she brushed his blonde hair off his forehead before lightly kissing it. Arthur, actually being aware of his surroundings, was immediately filled with happiness. Because he felt warm, and loved... A different love than what he and Gwen shared, or the brotherly love he felt for Merlin. That was when the king realized what he was feeling, was a mothers love for her child. It was a love he had never felt before, which made it even more amazing. Hunith left the room truly thinking he was no longer awake.

Hunith did love all of them - none so much as Merlin - like they were her children. Everyone of them would agree that they loved her back just as much, if not more.

[~_~]BREAK[~_~]

Now she was gone, Arthur realized. The closest thing he ever had to a mother was now gone. He felt broken in a way, and sad that he would never see the kind woman again. Thinking about it made him wonder just how badly Merlin was feeling.

Gwen was the first to ask what was both on their minds.

"How's Merlin?"

Gaius seemed to look even more distraught after the question, if that was even possible.

"He collapsed in my chambers from the shock. He's in a trance of sorts, and that's why I came to you, hoping you could pull him out of it. However, I've never seen a case of shock this terrible before..." The physician informed them before adding quietly to himself, "he has lost so much..."

"Gwen and I can go to him. Perhaps it would help if you get the knights to come see him as well?" Arthur suggested.

Gaius gave the smallest of smiles, "I'm sure that would be a good idea. It will be better for Merlin to be surrounded by family, and all of you _are_ his family."

Before the king could question what Gaius meant by that, the old mans weary muscles were already carrying him down the corridor to find the knights of the round-table. So Arthur took his wife's hand and headed out of his chambers and in the opposite direction.

When they reached the location of their friend, Gwen broke at the sight they were met with. Merlin was on his knees, shaking like a leaf, as tears steadily ran down his cheeks.

Merlin was, indeed, lost. Who wouldn't be, after losing so much? So many?


	2. Part 2

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter/part. It was really fun writing this, and I give my biggest thanks to everyone who followed the story or put it as one of their favorites. It truly means the world to me. **

**Sorry for any errors in this chapter - if there is any - I didn't have anyone else to look it over for me, and sometimes, as the writer, you miss things *shrug* :p**

**Thanks again, and please review. I love to hear peoples thoughts! XD If you have any requests or ideas for another fic, PM me! Bye! *waves* **

* * *

Gwen was the first to approach him, kneeling down in front of the warlock. She stared into his sad eyes for only a moment before raising her hand and placing it gently on his cheek. Soon later she was wiping his tears away with her thumb. He paid no heed to the physical contact and simply continued to gaze at nothingness, as he wouldn't make direct eye-contact with the queen.

"Merlin..." She whispered shakily.

Arthur looked at the two of them and felt his heart breaking. These two people meant more to him than anything and while one of them was broken, the other one was distraught. He stepped forward and pulled Guinevere's hands away from where they had found a place on the warlocks cheeks.

"Find a servant and tell them to prepare the guest chambers closest to my own, and then have another find Gaius and tell him where we've moved Merlin." Arthur told his wife softly.

She nodded and slowly picked herself off the floor and walked out of the chambers to fetch a servant. Meanwhile, Arthur was gently lifting Merlin up into his arms, and it was at that moment that the king truly realized what Gaius meant by never seeing such a terrible case of shock. The warlock did not move, or make a sound. He was like a shell - all the things that made him Merlin, simply gone.

After discovering the servants magic, Arthur had requested Merlin tell him everything. However, the king was even more sure now, than before, that his friend left out all the more painful memories. There was no way just losing his mother would cause such a reaction, there must have been so many others. So many people whom Merlin cared for and then lost. Because after you've had so many loved ones go, it's hard to _not _become broken.

These were Arthur's thoughts as he carried his friend to the chambers next to his. The memory of having the lady Sophia staying in the same chambers came up once or twice as he did so. Merlin had shared the entire story with him, constantly making sure to emphasize the more embarrassing moments.

Arthur went slowly, allowing time for whichever servant was preparing the chambers. However, he still made it to the chambers in less than ten minutes.

Once they made it to the fairly large room, a maid was finishing making the bed. The king told her, politely, that she was no longer needed and she walked out of the room after doing a quick curtsy. Arthur walked over to the bed and set Merlin down upon it, all the while the warlock remained emotionless. It frightened the king, but Arthur shook off the fear, refusing to let it get to him.

He carried over a chair and sat next to the bed, gripping Merlin's hand within his own.

"Come on, you idiot. I know your in pain right now, but you have to snap out of it! In fact, I order you to come back from wherever you are!" Arthur commanded.

Merlin didn't stir. He only continued to stare at nothingness as tears spilled from his eyes.

Arthur was about to say something more when the doors suddenly flew open. Gwaine, followed quickly by the other knights, came striding in. Gwen and Gaius lingered in the entrance.

They all cared for the young man so very much. In the time since Merlin's arrival in Camelot, he had befriended all of them, some not even within the castle walls, but while on adventures. It was no longer an odd thought that Merlin was the one keeping them together. The one the brought them together in the first place. Arthur and Gwen even believed that if their warlock hadn't come along when he did, they wouldn't be happily married in that moment. Because he brought with him, change. Change for the better.

"Hey, mate. We're all here for you, but you got to come back to us, okay?" Gwaine said while giving Merlin's shoulder a squeeze.

Merlin remained silent.

[~_~]BREAK[~_~]

It was around noon when everyone took their first leave of the place as the room was filled with hungry stomachs. Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival went to the rising sun, swearing they would only have one or two drinks and that the trip was merely for food. Leon decided to go with Gwen to retrieve food from the kitchens, planning on bringing it back to the room so both Gaius and Arthur could eat as well.

The king and physician remained by Merlin's side during this.

"When do you think he'll come back?" Arthur asked while gazing down at his friends shaking hands and glossy, blue eyes.

"It is hard to say. I believe only time will tell..." Gaius responded.

The room became silent again for only a mere, few minutes. Then, Gaius decided to raise a question.

"Why did you have him brought to these chambers? Surely, it would have been easier to simply bring him into his own room?" Gaius inquired.

"I thought he would be more comfortable here... That, and, these will hopefully be his new chambers anyway, in a few weeks time." The king answered.

"You're giving these chambers to Merlin?" Gaius asked incredulously.

"Yes." Arthur replied simply before adding, "besides, it would only be fitting, considering he'll be the first adviser to the king and court warlock."

Gaius' eyebrows lifted to the ceiling at that.

"Magic is still illegal, sire! Are you finally considering revoking the laws?!"

"It has been long enough, Gaius. It is time I brought it up with the council... I will still ease the people into it, of course, but magic will no longer be outlawed under my rule - I won't stand for it." Arthur stated firmly.

Gaius smiled fondly at the king.

"Thank you, sire. This means more than you could ever imagine, and not just to Merlin, but to the entire magical community."

Arthur smiled back in understanding before turning his attention back to the warlock. Merlin looked so broken, it was almost... painful. _'__Had he really lost that much? How much loss did he have to endure alone?' _Arthur thought.

The king swore he would never let his friend be alone again. With that, Merlin had some more storytelling to do when he woke up from the shock.

[~_~]BREAK[~_~]

All of them - the knights, Gwen, and Arthur - stayed there, beside their friend, for the rest of the day. Gaius had to leave, his work as the Court Physician requiring him elsewhere. With no training and no council meetings, everyone else was available to stay by Merlin's side, urging him to come back to them.

Nothing so far had worked.

They called out to him, begged him even, and still, nothing seemed to snap him out of his trance of shock. Where the silence was once avoided by Merlin's silly retorts and pointless prattle, the room was now left deathly quiet. Everyone felt a sorrowful feeling, and if anyone walked into the chambers, they would say they could suddenly feel it as well.

Percival, Elyan, and Leon sat at the table in the middle of the room, playing with the Elyan's pair of dice. The three of them wanted to be there for their friend, but not knowing what to do, simply sat there, hoping their presence would count for something.

Gwaine and Arthur were on Merlin's right side, sitting in chairs next to the bed. Guinevere was on the warlock's left, sitting on the empty space upon the mattress, gripping Merlin's hand tightly.

Merlin himself laid completely still, staring with emotionless eyes, up at the canopy above the bed. The tears had stopped long ago, but the young man continued to show no signs of escaping his own mind. It was as if he were stuck, thinking over and over about all that he had lost, not being able to register the world around him. Even as his friends talked to him, asking him to return to them, they weren't certain Merlin could even hear them.

By the time the sky turned a dark black, only lit from the glow of the full moon and many stars, Leon and Elyan had left. Percival stayed a while longer and ate dinner with all of them, rarely talking except for a few stray comments. However, after the meal was done, the large knight realized how utterly exhausted he felt and retreated to his own chambers.

Gwaine volunteered to stay through the night, making sure Merlin had someone in case he woke up (although he wasn't actually asleep, it is the term they used), and set up a comfortable spot for himself on the floor.

"You can't possibly sleep on the floor, Gwaine." Gwen told him.

"Of course I can, we sleep on the ground on quests and patrols all the time. Besides, I've had my fair share of times of sleeping on the floor of a tavern, I'll be fine." The rascal of a man assured his queen.

"Let us know if... If anything changes." Arthur said, not bothering to care about his knights sleeping arrangements.

"You'll be the first I go to!" Gwiane smirked.

Gwen smiled back before walking over to her friend rested on the bed. She lent down and kissed him softly on his forehead.

"Come back to us soon, Merlin..." She whispered before turning and taking Arthur's hand, leading them from the chambers.

Gwaine found his place on the floor atop a blanket, and rested his head on his hands. He stayed awake for another hour, telling another one of his many stories to the silent man on the bed.

Shortly after, the knight drifted off into dream filled sleep.

However, the sleep only lasted a few hours before Gwaine was awoken by shouts and murmurs coming from the bed. He got up off the floor and quickly walked over to where is friend lay. Merlin was twisting and turning, sweat beading on his forehead, as he cried out for people Gwaine had never heard of before.

"F-freya," Merlin whimpered, as well as, "Will! Will, no!"

"Hey, mate, snap out of it!" Gwaine shook Merlin's arm in attempt to bring him back to reality. The knight was stopped dead in his tracks by what Merlin shouted next.

"Father, stop! D-don't leave! Everybody... everybody leaves..." The warlock shuddered before falling quiet again, still thrashing beneath the blankets.

"Merlin! Wake. Up. Now! Please!" Gwaine practically begged.

Merlin's eyes suddenly snapped open, shimmering a dim gold, and a vase in the nearby corner shattered without warning. Gwaine ducked, using his arms to shield his face from the flying glass, before rising once more to check on his friend.

"Merlin?" The knight looked at him with concern.

"G-Gwaine..." Merlin whispered, "I c-can't protect a-anyone I... I care about... They're a-all gone..."

Tears pooled over, running down the warlocks cheeks. Gwaine gripped Merlin's shoulder.

"You seem to do a pretty good job at protecting princess... Besides, you can't save everyone, Merlin. You can't blame yourself." Gwaine said, attempting to comfort his distressed friend.

"It's n-not enough! I should h-have saved them! They're a-all gone - gone because o-of me!" Merlin responded, sorrow drenching every word, as if the letters had taken a bath in the emotion.

"Not because of you! Never because of you! Your mothers death wasn't your fault either!" Gwaine stated firmly.

"I could h-have saved her..." Merlin said as his eyes filled with more salty water.

"You can't think like that, my friend. You didn't even know she was ill."

"S-something... I could have d-done something..." The warlock murmured, no longer registering Gwaine's words. The knights saw Merlin's eyes start to lose focus again.

So Gwaine did something neither of them expected.

_Smack._

Merlin raised a shaking hand to where Gwaine had just smacked him across the face.

"Stop it. It wasn't your fault, so stop it! You protect all of us everyday, risking your life for our own safety, and sometimes someone _will _be lost, but enough is enough. You can't let the guilt of losing someone weigh you down like this. I know you have lost more than one. I know you have grief bottled up inside that you shouldn't have to bear. However, you no longer have to feel these things alone. We are here for you, all of us. That small messed up family I was talking about earlier - I meant it - we are a family. So don't slip away from us! Because we care about you... You have always protected us - well, now, we're going to protect you too." Gwaine told him, the knights own tears threatening to fall at that point.

"You'll all leave me too..." Merlin said with his voice shaking.

"We will never leave you." Gwen said from the doorway.

"We couldn't sleep and wanted to come check in." Arthur explained seeing Gwaine's surprised expression.

Guinevere moved over to Merlin's side, and sat down on the bed, taking the warlock's hand within her own.

"We will never leave you." The queen repeated, more firmly.

"You can't say that!" Merlin cried while pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"No matter what happens to us Merlin, we'll never leave you. We'll remain by your side, wherever you go, in here..." Gwen placed her other hand over the warlocks heart.

Then suddenly, Merlin was brought back to a time, a time very long ago.

_"Merlin, come inside sweetheart." Hunith called for her child from the doorway to her home. _

_A nine year old boy with raven black hair, came in, dragging his fee along the way. He kept his bowed, his ocean blue eyes finding interest in the floor._

_"Merlin, my love, what's wrong?" Hunith asked while kneeling down in front of her son. She place her thin fingers beneath his chin and lifted his head as to get a good look at his face. A blue and purple bruise was quickly forming on his right eye. _

_"The other boys, they called me a b-bastard again, and Will told 'em to shut up. They were mad so they started hitting him... I couldn't just stand and w-watch." Merlin explained, his childish voice cracking every-so-often._

_"Oh, my boy - my precious son..." She pulled him into an embrace, holding onto him tightly. _

_"P-promise," Merlin began, and Hunith pulled away to look at him again,"promise you'll never leave me..."  
_

_Hunith smiled as a single tear ran down her cheek. _

_"I promise. I'll never leave you - whatever happens to me - I will remain by your side... Right here." She place a warm hand over his heart._

_Merlin smiled before jumping into his mothers arms again._

_"I love you, mother."_

_"And I love you, my son."  
_

Merlin let more tears fall. Tears that he didn't think he had left.

"Promise?" He asked his friends.

"We promise." Gwen nodded.

Merlin threw his arms around Guinevere, holding onto her tightly as he sobbed. She quickly returned the hug. Gwaine patted him on the shoulder reassuringly, as well.

Arthur stood behind them, meeting eye contact with Merlin, smiling at the scene.

[~_~]BREAK[~_~]

Three weeks later, the ban on magic lifted, Merlin walked toward the council chambers. Servants cast fearful glances his way but he chose to ignore them. He knew it would be that way for some time, as the fear that all magic is evil had been driven into all their minds.

Yet, even with the odd looks and scowls, Merlin felt happy. How could he not? He was court warlock, and first adviser to the king. There also had been no magical or non-magical threat on the kingdom in some time. All was right with the world, it seemed.

When Merlin made his way past the large doors to the council chambers, everyone was waiting for him. The knights of the round-table, Guinevere and Arthur, and Gaius, were all standing and talking, awaiting his arrival.

"Finally, Merlin! Late as usual, I see!" Arthur said.

"Yes... Well... What is this about, exactly?" Merlin asked.

"It's story time!" Gwaine announced.

Merlin visibly paled.

"Story time?" The warlock gulped.

"We told you, Merlin, that you don't have to be alone anymore. So that means you don't have to hide or keep things locked away." Gwen explained.

"Oh, okay... I - uh - suppose, I should probably tell you about F-Freya first." Merlin began.

"You don't have to tell us yet, if your not ready, that is." Elyan commented.

"No - no, I want to tell you."

No one argued after that and they all sat down and listened to Merlin's tales about the Lady of the Lake and how a dragon lords power is passed from father to son. Merlin explained how William was the only one to ever accept him in Ealdor, besides his mother, of course. The warlock also brought up people such as Alator and Finna, talking of their courage, and their sacrifice. He was in tears when it was all over.

Arthur stood up and walked over to his friend, pulling Merlin to his feet too. Then the king wrapped his arms around Merlin in a hug. Merlin's eyes widened in surprise.

"I promise, you will never have to go through something like that alone again. Not ever again." Arthur told him.

Merlin pulled back and smiled at him.

"Brothers?" Arthur held out his hand.

"Brothers!" Merlin shook Arthur's hand.

"Don't forget about us!" Leon jumped in, putting his strong hand on top of Merlin and Arthur's.

"Yeah, we're your brothers too." Elyan added, also coming over.

"All of us." Percival agreed while walking over and standing in between Elyan and Leon. The giant placed his hand on the pile next.

"And a sister, of course." Gwen smiled and joined them.

"It's hard _not _to think of you as the children I never had." Gaius stepped into the small circle.

Then everyone turned to face Gwaine who was grinning from ear to ear.

"One messed up family, we are!" Gwaine said and placed his hand onto the top, "a family that goes deeper than blood."

Within Avalon, Hunith stood watching the scene, Balinor, Freya, and Will standing beside her. Their smiles were brighter than the sun, because they knew Merlin would be alright. He still had a family... One, small, messed up family.


	3. Hey Wonderful People!

**A/N: Hey all you wonderful people! All the favorite's this fic received inspired me to write something else within the same universe. Soooooo, I just uploaded a prequel to this story called _Deeper Than Magic. _It explains how Merlin's magic was revealed. I've never attempted a reveal fic before so I hope it's alright XD I love constructive criticism so don't be shy!**

**I hope you all check it out and enjoy! Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews, they meant the world to me! You are all fantastic!**

**May our paths cross again!**

***Rides away on dragon***


End file.
